It is known to provide guide elements which receive the cableway vehicle, above all in the vicinity of the stations, and which cause it to place itself in a balanced position, so to facilitate the operations of clamp unlocking, and of passengers boarding and getting out.
Guide elements of the above mentioned type are obtained from sections or from welded elements having an essentially "C"-shaped cross section, so to receive a wheel or other rotary means provided on the vehicle supporting device, so to guide and balance it in the vicinity of the stations or of other particular guided areas.
In general, a so structured guide element is provided with a particularly enlarged mouth portion, rearward constrained to a rigid beam, which receives the rotary means, even if it is rocking, and, by getting narrower until it reaches the dimension of a rather precise guide, causes the vehicle to be stabilized and balanced.
The correct and stable position of the vehicle secures, or at least favours, the operation of the mechanism of clamping to the haulage cable, and it facilitates the boarding and the getting out of passengers.
The arrangement of such a guide solid with outer support means causes strong stresses between the guide and the related wheels of the support devices of the vehicles which arrive after each other, by being hauled by the haulage cable. In fact, although the end portion of the guide element is enlarged and is arranged in a cantilevered position, the bump occurring between the individual wheels and the guide generates in the long term deformations of the guide, and dangerous oscillations, which weaken the clamp device, with risk of breakage.